Marvel High School
by hunt-zombie
Summary: Sarah Chandler wants a fresh start and that all begins as she starts her junior year at Marvel High. As she leaves for school something has caught her attention. A certain trickster watches his new neighbor curiously and is interested in getting know his new neighbor. Loki/OC Summary sucks i know, will work better on it.
1. New Home, New Kid

**Hey guys! I'm back again! here is a new story that i have in my head for a long time. Here's preview.**

**So we all know the Avengers right? Well, here is a different side of them and their in high school. A girl named Sarah Chandler and her father move to a town in Mississippi to start a new life and a new life in high school. Sarah has been experiencing being bullied and decided to start a new life at Marvel High School. Even though her father still works with NCIS, but from a far, he still has enemies coming after Sarah, but she knows how to defend herself. Sarah, is no girly girl, she is one tough chick until she falls in love with the trickster named Loki who happens to be her next door neighbor and he falls in love with her. High school will never be the same for Sarah as it involves, friendship, romance, heartbreak and most of all betrayal. **

**This is a Loki/OC, I used my character from my first Avenger story "Becoming a Part of Something New", I've always wanted to a Loki/OC, I've gotten inspired by watching Thor and The Avengers and I've put my own little twist in this story as well. Also it's not a crossover with NCIS making that clear just in case, I just put that in there because I thought it fit and if it doesn't I will changed it to something else, but give me feed back about it and we can have a discussion about it. **

**Also tell me if you like the beginning or not, I will change it if a majority of people don't like it or it's too predictable or anything like that. Send me a shout out in a private message or give me a review about it and tell me guys what you think. I would like to know if i'm going in the right direction or if i'm going in the wrong direction. Feedback is important and I would like to make this story better, but give me a positive review and be honest. **

**I hope i got everything covered, i won't work on chapter 2 yet, school has been working me hard and i will work on chapter 2 as soon as possible when i get the time too and i'm looking for a job at the same time, so i'm sorry if it's not updated any time soon. **

**I don't own the Avengers or anything Marvel!**

**I own Sarah Chandler and her father!**

**Hope you guys like it! **

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 1: New Home, New Kid

**Sarah's POV**

"Sweetheart! You have ten minutes to get to school! You don't want tobe late on your first day of high school! It is your junior year after all!" I groaned at my dad as I was putting my notebook in my custom made messenger bag and rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right down in a minute! By the way which vehicle am I taking!? The Yamaha R1 motorbike or the old jeep!?"

"Take the Yamaha R1; I need to take the jeep to work today!"

"Okay I'll be right down!" I closed my custom made messenger bag, I grabbed my black hooded jacket with all the racing logos on it especially the Monster energy drink logo, put my messenger back on my shoulder and headed downstairs. Today is the first day of my junior year of high school. A new school means a brand new start, I hope. The last school I went too was full of stuck up people and I was bullied for two years of high school. When my dad found out about people bullying me, he was furious. Why you ask because I kept coming home with fresh new bruises. At that point, we decided to move even though we were moving because of his job, but that was okay, I was glad I moved with him instead of staying with my mom. My parents divorced each other last year in the middle of my sophomore year, it had gotten bad because of my dad working so much, but that's what you get for being in the military or working with the military at least. However, this is a new place which means it's going to be filled with new adventures. As I got downstairs I was greeted by my dad who was holding my black helmet and money for lunch. I smiled and hugged him.

"You ready for school?"

"Yeah, I mean I kind of have to be if I want to graduate." He laughed and his smiled grew wider. He was happy that I was happy again which made me happy.

"That would be a good thing to do." I shrugged, grabbed my helmet and money and headed for the door. "Now, I want you to have fun, stay focus and don't get into any trouble on your first day, but if they start anything with you, you end it like I taught you." My smile grew into a grin and nodded.

"Got it dad."

"And also, I will be home when you get home, the neighbors next door to us invited us over to dinner."

"Oh, who are they?"

"The Odinsons, they have two boys that you to your high school and there in their junior year as well."

"Do you know their names?"

"I didn't get them; I was too busy talking with their father Odin."

"Ah, well can't wait to meet them, but now if you will excuse me, I have to get to school." I walked towards my Yamaha R1 motorbike, it's dark red and black my two favorite colors, I mounted the motorbike and turned it on. The engine turns on with a loud roar, I looked back up at my dad and I waved at him. He waved back with a smile and put his hand over his heart. I put my hand over my heart telling him that I love him. It's our own saying telling that we love each other. He went back inside of the house getting ready for the day. I look around and I could feel the fall breeze. It wasn't cold or hot, it was just perfect. I was wearing denim jeans with ripped holes on the shines, wearing 'This is my zombie killing' shirt. It was a little ripped on the sides and across my stomach. I mean it didn't show my skin or anything, I accidently got snagged on a wire and it ripped, but not a huge rip just enough that it didn't get destroyed. I put my messenger bag across my shoulders and tighten the straps. I tied my black hooded jacket on the strap on my bag so it won't fly away. I ran my hand through my black hair that had a tint a red in it, but it was still natural hair out of my face. As I was about to put my helmet on, I got the feeling of someone watching me. I looked around and saw no one until I looked over across the lawn and saw a guy with jet black hair that was slick back, his skin was pale, he has a fit body, he looked tall and he has beautiful green eyes. He was wearing denim jeans that had grease stains, wearing converse shoes, a green shirt and a black hooded jacket that wasn't zipped up. His eyes made contact with my coffee brown eyes for about a minute until I heard a voice.

"Loki!" The pale guy turned around to meet this buff fitted guy with long blonde hair wearing a blue fitted shirt, black sneakers and denim jeans. It must be his brother or something; I snapped back to reality and shook my head.

"That was weird." I muttered to myself, I shook it off and put on my helmet. I tested the engine out to see if it was good to go and it was so I put gas on it and rode out of the garage way and onto the road. I glanced back towards the two guys and they watched me as I rode away, I looked back towards the road and head for the school. Marvel High, here I come.

**Loki's POV**

"Loki, who was that girl?" I looked at my brother who was still watching the new girl ride away on her motorbike. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, I think she's our new neighbor that just moved here." He looked at me with a confused expression.

"We have new neighbors?"

"Honestly Thor, do you ever listen? Father was telling us that he met our new neighbor last night well only her father. I think she was working at the time."

"Do you know their names?"

"Father said he met the Chandlers. The father's name is Robert Chandler and the daughter's name is Sarah Chandler. He also said that she's our age as well."

"She's a junior?"

"Yes Thor, she's a junior. Personally I thought she was a senior, she looks mature to be a junior for her age."

"How old is she?"

"Maybe seventeen, but that's just my guess."

"Well, I guess will found out soon. Now come on I don't want to be late for the first day of school." Thor walked towards his silver Jeep, I stood in my spot for a minute longer, she looks extreme like a I could care less about school type of girl. She is an interesting girl, I will say that, but I feel like she's out of my league. "Come on brother! We should not be late for school! Principal Fury will be mad if we are late!" Thor has a point; I ran towards the jeep, opened the passenger door, sat in my seat and closed the door. He already turned on the engine and started to drive out of the drive way and headed for the school. "What do you think about this new girl?" I looked at Thor and shrugged.

"I don't know, she looks extreme in my opinion, but defiantly different from all the girls at our high school."

"Indeed she does, but her motorbike looks pretty cool if you ask me."

"I wonder where she got it."

"I would think her father got it for it maybe for her birthday or Christmas present something along those lines." I glanced out the window and saw the nature of fall in the trees and in the red, orange, yellow and brown leafs. I've always love the season of fall, it was calm and peaceful. It wasn't too hot or too cold, it was at the right temperature. The fall breeze hitting my pale skin felt nice and the feeling through my black slick back hair gave me a sensual shiver down my back. "You excited to be back at school to see our friends?" I looked at Thor and nodded.

"I kind of am actually, I can't wait to see Natasha. I mean we've texted during the summer, but it wasn't really the same."

"You really like Natasha don't you?" I shook my head.

"I only think of her as my best friend and nothing else, she like a sister to me. Se understands the whole adoption feeling."

"Are you still mad at mother and father?"

"Not as much when they told me, but I understand why they didn't tell me at first, they were just waiting for the right time."

"Mother and father love you with all their hearts and never treated you any different; they love you as much as they love me."

"I know, I only think of her as my best friend/sister and she thinks of me as her best friend/brother. We both don't want to ruin a great friendship and Barton will put one of his arrows in my eye socket if I hurt Natasha."

"Don't want that to happen now do we." Thor laughed and I laughed along, Thor is a true brother, he never treated me differently, even though I would play tricks and pranks on him, he would laugh it off or would try and get me back. He's my brother even though were not related by blood, but that doesn't matter, he's still my brother and always will be. "Loki," I snapped out of my thoughts and back to reality, I looked at Thor who smiled and turned off the car. "We're here." I looked out the window and saw that we were in the school parking lot; I got out of the jeep and started walking towards the school. "Loki, you forgot your bag." I turned around only to fine my backpack being thrown at me. I quickly caught it and smiled at Thor, he laughed as he clasped his hand on my shoulder and we both walked towards the school. We immediately saw our group of friends Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Pepper, Steve and Tony. I smiled as I see Natasha's fiery red hair and her brilliant smile. Yes, Natasha is very attractive, but I'm glad were best friends because I don't want to ruin that great friendship with a relationship. Being friends is the best part of life. Steve was the first to see us, smiled and waved at us.

"Thor, Loki!" The rest of the group looked up, smiled and waved at us. Natasha came up to me and hugged me tightly. She knew I had a rough time with family problems, but she was there for me and helped me get through school, all of our friends did. I stopped being the trickster of the school and I started being more serious if I want to graduate with everyone else. I was happy for the change, it was for the better. I pulled away from Natasha's hug and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Hello Natasha, how was your summer?" I asked like she's was gone from my life, she smiled and giggled.

"It was great! I went to Russia to learn about my heritage and sighting seeing and a bunch of other stuff, but I'm glad to be back and see everyone again." I smiled at her wider, I was glad she got to visit Russia, she always wanted to know where she was born and where she came from, she always wanted to learn her heritage and know the language. I was happy for her. "What did you do with your summer?" I shrugged.

"I mostly worked, trying to save up some money for college. I now work in a auto motor shop so that's where I've been most of my summer."

"What happened to your black truck?"

"It's in the shop, there was something wrong with the engine and the tires need to be changed. It should be done today when school ends."

"Great, I'll come with you to pick it up and to keep you company."

"I would sure love your company." She giggled and smiled and I chuckled because she giggled. Natasha is not the giggling type so it's rare for her to giggle. As I was about to ask her a question I heard a similar motorbike engine and another one roaring in together like their clashing with each other.

"Hey guys, look!" Both Natasha and I looked over near the entrance; we saw two motorbikes racing each other. Are they even racing each other? I looked closely at the motorbike on the right and it looked familiar, wait a minute. I was about to say something to Thor until I heard gunshots being fired. Everyone screamed and running around to find safety and avoid getting shot at. I turned towards the group and yelled at them.

"Thor!"

"Everyone get to cover!" I grabbed Natasha's hand and we both ran towards the school, but we didn't make it. I scanned around me; I found a pillar to hide behind. I pulled Natasha towards me in a tight gripping hug, protecting her from getting hurt. I heard screeching tires and metal crashing against the ground. I peck my head around the pillar and saw two figures fighting each other. One person was using Tai Chi martial arts style and the other person was a familiar style of martial arts that I haven't seen in years.

"Is that what I think it is?" Natasha looked up at me in confused expression.

"What is it?"

"That style."

"Style of what?"

"That martial arts style, its K'un L'un martial arts style. I haven't seen anyone use that style of martial arts in years."

"How do you know?"

"Because I used to study K'un L'un. When we moved here to Mississippi, father tried looking for a master who studied K'un L'un, but we could never find one."

"Is that why you stopped?"

"It was one of the reasons, but now someone knows K'un L'un, maybe I could start up again."

"The question is, who is he?" I glanced back at the two black figures that are fighting each other. The one who is using K'un L'un is an expert; he's gracefully dodging the other's attack, doing extreme jumps and kicks, punches with a fiery passion and counter attack beautifully. This guy is amazing, he grabbed the other guy's wrist, and did a round house kick to the other guy's side then to the head. The guy immediately went down and never got back up. The guy was standing over the guy on the ground and cuffed him, I looked around seeing no other threat, and I motioned Natasha and everyone else to come out of hiding. I was holding Natasha's hand; Clint raced up to us and was by Natasha's side. He asked both us if we were okay, we both nodded and continued to walk towards the guy still wearing his helmet.

"Wait!" We both looked at Steve. "What if the guy is dangerous, we don't know what he's capable of." Steve was right; we have no idea what this guy is capable of. I turned to Natasha and looked into green emerald eyes, she shook her head no, and I handed her to Clint and looked back towards the guy. As I got closer, I could hear her talking to herself or someone.

"Target has been taken down. I still don't know why he attacked me." I waited for a moment to hear the rest of the conversation, but I could only hear what she's saying. Wait, the guy is a she? A girl? "But you are getting to the bottom of this right?" What is she talking about? What's going on? "Just come up here and pick him up. If dad finds out that this is one of his enemies he's going to freak! I'm trying to start a new life here and I don't need this!" Has this happened before? Before she came here? "Fine do what you have to do! Just get down here and clean this up! I have to go talk to Principal Fury about how I've been chased down, shot at and try to cover my ass! I don't care Special Agent McGee just get your ass down here now!" Well, doesn't she have a temper. "Can't believe this is happening and it's the first day of school." She muttered to herself, she took off her helmet and her hair was let out that looks beautiful. She turned around and looked at me with her coffee brown eyes. Then it hit me, it's the girl from next door. The expert in K'un L'un martial arts is my new next door neighbor.


	2. Worst First Day Ever

**Hey guys! So i decided to update this story since i had a lot of ideas for this chapter and i thought why not update! Here's a preview.**

**So Loki finds out that his new neighbor Sarah knows K'un L'un martial arts and someone was sent to kill her by high society family name who is an enemy to Sarah's father. She's frustrated and embarrassed that Loki over heard her conversation with one of the NCIS Special Agent. As a result, the police take away Sarah's attacker. The police start interviewing the students on what they saw and what they were doing before they heard gunshots. A NCIS Special Agent named Daniel Patterson knows Sarah because he works with her father. Sarah tells them that she's fine and walks away to get away from the stress. A policemen tells her that they found out who sent her attacker. Loki is interviewed by Agent Daniel Patterson and tells him everything he saw and how he protected his best friend. What will happen when Sarah finds out that her father's enemy is out to get her? **

**In this chapter it contains Sarah's, Loki's and Natasha's POV. In Natasha's POV it basically talks about how her and Loki became best friends and how much they have been through. it also two flashbacks from her memory from when she first met Loki and how he became a rebel through the middle of freshman year and the rest of sophomore year. So that's in Natasha's POV so that should be interesting. **

**I know it's a lot to take in, but i know i didn't see Sarah as a sweet innocent girl who is falling for the bad boy guy of the high school. I really didn't see that I saw more of a...well i don't know what I really saw, but i know i didn't see Sarah as the innocent and I didn't see Loki as the bad boy or anything like that. It's going to be a different love story for Sarah and Loki. Also i didn't put this warning so,**

**WARNING: this story contains heavy partying, cursing, alcohol, drugs, violence, bullying, sex I mean their in high school what do you expect? **

**I don't know if I'm going to bump up the rating so it's rated T I mean I'm not sure if some material are going to be rated M, I mean i know the partying might be a little M, but other then that I don't think anything else will be rated M. **

**Other then that please, enjoy this very good chapter and hopefully chapter 3 will be up next week. :) Please review I will give you cyber dinosaur cookies! :D**

**Hugs and kisses! **

Chapter 2: Worst First Day Ever!

**Sarah's POV**

Oh I'm screwed. Please tell me this guy didn't hear my entire conversation I had with Special Agent McGee!? Oh god, please tell me he didn't hear my conversation, wait a minute. I know this guy; I remember those green eyes and pale skin. Oh shit, I know this guy! I think he's my next door neighbor. Oh shit I think he is! Worse way to start off the school year, what else could possibly happen? I heard police sirens in the distances coming this way; I looked over at the entrance of school and saw two police cars coming this way. I groaned in frustration and I felt embarrassed. This was not suppose to happen I mean come one it's the first day of school! Sometimes, I hate my life and wish it was normal, but then life would be boring so I'm happy to deal with this again.

"Excuse me." I spun around to see the tall, pale guy still standing here. I stared into this green eyes and he stared into my coffee brown eyes. I seriously felt something with this guy, but I quickly shook that away and started to speak words.

"What do you want?" I know that sounded rude to say to him, but I don't need anyone's judgments towards me or having him think that I'm a freak or anything like that, but that's kind of hard when your father works with NCIS. So yeah my life is not normal.

"I was just wondering if you are okay."

"I'm fine, the guy didn't even put a scratch on me expect for my motorbike, but other than that, I'm fine."

"You sure?" I dusted off my jeans and black jacket. I rolled my eyes as this guy keeps asking me the same question.

"Yes, I'll be fine just not happy that this happened on the first day of school." As the police cars get closer, I sighed in frustration and then I see NCIS car driving behind the police as well. Great not only I have to deal with the police, but I have to deal with NCIS as well. This just keeps getting better and better. The policemen got out of their cars and walked towards me and the pale guy.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Again with me being fine?

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt. Only that guy is." I pointed to the guy who was cuffed behind his back and on the ground on his face. Two of them grabbed the cuffed guy and lead him to the one of the police cars. I saw someone getting out of the NCIS; it was Special Agent Daniel Patterson. He had short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, heart shaped face, handsome, peach skin and he looks like he's in his mid twenties. He was wearing black pants, wearing black shoes, probably wearing a nice white shirt with a red tie under his NCIS jacket. He jogged towards me and pulls me into a bear hug.

"I'm so glad your okay."

"Uh, Danny, personal space."

"Oh, sorry." He pulled away, but he had his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Are you okay?" I groaned.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm not hurt. Why does everyone keep asking me that!?" I threw my hands up in the air and started to walk away. I need some space and to get my head straight. I watched the policemen as they interviews with some of the students including a large of students who look my age, but maybe one year older. I sighed out and rubbed the back of my neck, I looked over at Danny who was talking with the tall pale guy that I have no idea what his name he is. Danny was probably interviewing him about what he saw. I just started to pace back and forth slowly since I have nothing else to do and I know Danny wants to interview me about how this happened along with the police. One of the policemen walk towards me, I looked up and sighed.

"We found the identity of the guy who attacked you."

"Is it one of my dad's enemy's henchmen?"

"Sure did, does the family name Kennedy mean anything to you?"

**Loki's POV**

I was being interviewed by an agent named Daniel Patterson about where I was when I got to school and what was I doing. To be honest, I don't like being interviewed by the police or an agent, it reminds me too much of myself as a trickster and I put that behind me. So this is uncomfortable for me.

"So you were with your friends just hanging out and talking before all of this happened right?

"Right."

"And you and your friends ran for cover when you heard gunshots correct?"

"Correct."

"And where did you hide?"

"I hid behind that pillar over there along with my best friend Natasha since we couldn't make it to the school doors." I pointed to where I hid behind the pillar that had three bullet holes in it. Agent Patterson nodded and scribbled that in his little notepad. To be honest, I was scared shitless when he started asking me questions, but it wasn't something I did so I guess I could relax a bit. Still it does scare me a little. I glanced over at the girl who saved us all and I saw something in her eyes. It was fear. For a girl who took down her attacker she didn't show fear when she was defending herself. Maybe it's someone she knows. Whatever it is, fear has overtaken in her eyes.

"What the hell is going on!?" Oh shit, Principal Fury is coming this way. He was wearing a black suit with a nice dark gray shirt, black tie, black pants and black shoes. He has a black eye patch over his right eye, he was in WWII when he lost his eye, but he wears it proudly. He is also a strict principal, he's been on my ass for two years, but he's proud that I've gotten the message. Still, he hasn't let me out of his sight which scared the crap out of me. He strides towards me and Agent Patterson; I hope he doesn't think I did something terrible again. Agent Patterson stood straight and approached Principal Fury.

"Hello Principal Fury, I'm Special Agent Daniel Patterson of NCIS."

"Well Special Agent Patterson, would kindly like to explain what the hell are you doing on my campus!?"

"One of the students here was attacked on her way to school, he used forceful gun fire and both crashed. She defended herself from her attacker and cuffed him. One of our agents called her to see if she was alright, we also found out that it's one of her father's enemy's henchmen. Apparently, the family has unfinished business with her."

"And who is this new student I have coming into my school?"

"Sarah Chandler." Principal Fury's expression softened when Agent Patterson said my new neighbor's name. Almost like he worries about her.  
"Where is she?" Agent Patterson pointed behind him; he turned around and saw her leaning against the pillar. Looks like she finished talking to the policemen about what she knows and why it happened. This is what made me shocked; he gave a small smile at her like he actually smiled. She walked over towards Principal Fury still holding her arm like she was nervous. She glanced at me and our eyes met for a brief moment when she turned her attention towards Principal Fury. She stood in front of him and looked up sheepishly.

"Hello Sarah." She gave a small smile at him and sighed.

"Hello Principal Fury."

**Natasha's POV**

"You think there going to interview us too?" I looked at Clint and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, I hope not, but Loki is getting interviewed by that NCIS agent."

"They always have to interview Loki don't they? I mean what we have to do to make them think that Loki isn't the bad guy anymore. He's changed."

"I know Clint, but it's up to them. There's nothing more we can do, only be there for him no matter what." Clint looked at me with a smile, his arm was still around my shoulders and I leaned my head against his shoulder. Loki has changed during his sophomore year; I remember the first time we met.

**Flashback**

_"Student's I would like to you meet our new student." Mr. Coulson motioned to the tall pale kid. "This is Loki Odinson; he just moved her and will be joining our class." I had to admit he was attractive in a weird kind of way. He was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt and wearing a leather jacket. He has long black hair that was slick back and his skin was pale, but his green eyes beautiful and hard to resist. He glanced at me and I immediately stared back down at my notebook and started writing the notes on the board. I rummaged through my messenger back looking for my book for English class. I started to scribble down important key words and quotes. I glanced back up at Mr. Coulson half listening to him. "It seems like there are no seats left expect next to Ms. Romanoff." I snapped my head up when Mr. Coulson said my name._

_ "Pardon?"_

_ "Ms. Romanoff, where is Mr. Barton?" Crap, time to make up an excuse for Clint again._

_ "I think he's sick, I haven't really heard much from him lately and I don't know why."_

_ "Well that ashamed. Mr. Odinson, you make seat next to Ms. Romanoff." He saw hesitation in his eyes like he was scared of me. Mr. Coulson patted him on the back and gave him a smile. "Don't worry she doesn't bite, often." Mr. Coulson walked back to his desk to grab some papers and Loki started walking towards me and sat next to me. Even though it's homeroom and it's basically study period. He took his seat next to me and set his notebook on the desk. He opened it and started scribbling down and drawing. I went back to my notebook and continued to write down notes. We mind our own business for a good ten minutes until I couldn't handle the silence. I went through my messenger bag to find my earphones; however, they were not in my bag. I went through my pocket of my jeans and jacket and still could not find them. I sighed in frustration, but silently though so no one could hear me. _

_ "Is everything okay?" I snapped my head towards my right to only see Loki looking at me with a confused expression. _

_ "I forgot my earphones at home and I can't stand the silence when I'm working. It makes me uncomfortable." Loki nodded; his hand dove into his jacket pocket and pulled out bright green earphones. He then put his earphones next to my notebook, I looked up at him and he gave a small smile. _

_ "Don't worry; I have another pair in my locker."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Positive." With that he went back to scribbling in his notebook and I gave a small smile. _

_ "Thank you." He looked back up to me and smiled._

_ "Your welcome." _

**End of Flashback**

From that day on we became best friends, we talked, hung out, prank each other and everything else. We either hung out at his place or at mine, it depend on the argument Loki had with his father. During freshman and sophomore year, Loki became a rebel and with becoming a rebel means making friends with the group called Boy Division. The group contained with guys and girls who are rebels that never listen to the rules because they never believed in them and Loki was one of them. When Loki found out he was adopted, it took him over the edge, and he was full of rage, anger and betrayal towards his father. He felt like he lied to him about who he is and how he always favored Thor. It broke him. He was told a month three months later when school started in our freshman year, that's when we noticed the change in him. Our entire group did, Thor told us that he was adopted and he didn't take it well, that's when he joined Boy Division. I was genuinely worried about him, my best friend hurt and broken. Loki would come in late for class and school, didn't do his homework, joked off in class, skipped classes, got detention, sent to the principal's office and this happened within the two years of high school. I finally had enough of his crap and confronted him.

**Flashback**

_I slammed Loki's locker closed before he could even get anything out and glared him down with my green emerald eyes. His expression on his face was stern with no other expression to see. _

_ "You know that doesn't work anymore."I just kept glaring at him not even commenting at his arrogant attitude. "What do you want Natasha?" _

_ "I want my best friend back." _

_ "He's no longer here; you're just going to have to accept that."_

_ "I don't have to accept anything you say."_

_ "Then get out of my way."_

_ "No." He glared at me with his green dark eyes. I wasn't going to back down from his arrogant ways anymore. I had enough and so has everyone else. _

_ "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." _

_ "I don't think so." _

_ "You don't understand don't you? I'm not the same when you first met me, the nice and chill Loki is gone when he found out the truth, I'm not blood related to Thor, mother or father, I never was! I was lied to all my life and no one had the guts to tell me the truth! Not knowing who really are, not knowing why you were abandoned, and not knowing who your parents are!? You have your perfect life, with perfect friends and parents who adore you every day! Was I adored!? No! I was pushed aside; I wasn't adored by my father! I became the burden of him! I became a burden to everyone!" I slapped him with all my strength had to leave a red mark of regret. He stumbled back and stared at me with wide eyes. His cheek was already turning red, his mouth was agape, his eyes wide full of shock and stared at me in disbelief. My eyes started to form tears, my expression was full of hurt and I stared at him with the feeling of hurt in my heart. _

_ "Not for one second of each day I live I wanted to know who my real parents are and why they abandon me as well. You think I wanted to know the truth about my family!? Yes, I do, but now I regret knowing it!" I stared at Loki as tears rolled down my cheek, he's never seen me cry before, but I wasn't crying. I was just letting the tears fall. "They didn't abandon me; they saved me from being killed from a house fire, but they sacrificed themselves to save me so I could live my life! My life isn't perfect as you think! You're real parents are still alive; at least you know who they are!" Loki stands there in shock and stunned at what I'm saying. Tears still rolled down my cheeks not even giving a damn if he sees them. "I didn't want to tell you like this, but you left me no choice. You just lost your best friend." I turned on my heels and walked away from him. My emotions were all over the place and I couldn't control it, not anymore. I walked away from Loki feeling utter regret of words I shouldn't have said, but like I said. There was no other way and there was no way of getting out. _

**End of Flashback**

"Loki," I snapped out of my flashbacks and looked towards Clint and Loki. He finally came back from being interviewed by the agent. I walked towards him and hugged him tightly. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, he wasn't afraid or anything, but he was confused.

"What did he say?" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"He just asked me questions where I was when we heard gunshots and everything else. I told them that I was with all of you guys. He believed me so I'm not a suspect or anything like that."

"What else did they say?"

"I gave them my cell number in case they need ask me more questions again, but he said that I don't need to worry since I was involved, but just a witness of what happened."

"Does he need to interview any of us?"

"I don't think so. They already found out who sent the man to attack Sarah."

"Sarah? Who's she?"

"She's the new student to the school and she's our new neighbor." I looked at Thor who nodded in agreement and spoke.

"Is she alright?" Loki nodded.

"She's okay, but she looks a little shaken up. It's probably not the way she wanted to start the school year." I agree with that, if that happened to me I probably would be shaken up too. I look towards Principal Fury; he was talking with the agent along with the new student Sarah. She looks our age, she has black hair with a tint of red, and she was wearing denim jeans with ripped holes. She was wearing a black hooded jacket with the Monster energy logo on the left side of her jacket; she wore black combat boots, her skin was light peach color. She has a pretty face; her body looked really fit and toned. Looks like she works out, well if she knows K'un L'un martial arts then its understandable why she has to stay fit. Still, she looks shaken up like someone is out to get her. I feel bad for her, she's a new place, new school, new people and she has no friends. I looked back at Loki and Clint seeing that I feel bad for her.

"What's going to happen now?" Clint looked at Loki and he shrugged.

"I don't know, Principal Fury wants to hold off on of starting school. Everyone is still shaken up on what happened about the elementary school in Connecticut."

"Almost forgot about the shooting in Connecticut, is that why everyone is like uncertain." He nodded.

"I think Principal Fury is issuing for everyone to go home or go somewhere else for awhile."

"Do you think we should go home or something?"

"I think so, half of everyone already left after being interviewed by the police and I think its best we go as well. We can come back and see if we still have school and if no one is here then we can go home or hang out some else." I nodded in agreement as did everyone else. I looked back at Sarah who looked like she was about to cry, but she was on her cellphone and she looked stressed. She ran her hand through her black hair and saw tears forming in her eyes. Something happened something really bad happened; she threw her phone towards the wall and started to run. I watched her as she runs away from everyone, the agent is yelling for her, but she keeps running. Something defiantly bad happened, if something didn't happen she wouldn't be running. I couldn't just watch her run, so I started to run after her. "Tasha!" That was Clint.

"Natasha!" And that was Loki. I followed ran after because I saw something that I can relate too. Pain and hurt. I know it all too well, as I kept running after Sarah which felt like a lifetime. No one deserves to be alone, not in this world. This has to be the worst first day for her.


	3. Siren's Call

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in the beginning of the week last weekend was busy and i had family over, but here is an update.**

**Here's a preview, Natasha sees Sarah run off in a hurry and she wants to know so Natasha runs after her for about at least 2 miles, but loses her. Loki and Thor catch up to Natasha and offers her a ride to fine Sarah. The gang searches for Sarah in two places the mall and the popular pub that they go and hang out after school or for school events. So far, they haven't found her. Loki gets a phone call from Tony and tells him to turn on the radio. What they hear will change everything in Sarah's life.**

**I got inspiration from a listening to Hans Zimmer and Trailerhead I could just imagine how they hear the tragic news, what they feel, how they see it and the lingering thoughts to one person's life that changes right in front of their eyes especially with Loki and the gang. Some of them have at least lost someone like in the war or sickness that can't be cured. Something along those lines. I will explain how Natasha on how Sarah's feels for losing her father and how she explains how much pain she went through when Natasha found out about her parents. There will be emotional connections with each character either in a group or with each other. **

**It's all still a work in process, but I hope this story turns out a big hit like "Becoming a Part of Something New". If you haven't looked at that story yet, I highly suggest it, the story follows the movie verse and i put in my character and news scenes and old scenes from the movie. So if you have time, check it out and see how you like it and there will be an update this weekend for it as well. **

**And it's not a NCIS and the Avengers crossover, I was intend to do that. I put in my own characters for the NCIS team and let me tell you, it's hard coming up with names, how they know each other and how they know the main character. It took a lot of time and that's why it was so late to update. **

**So I hope you guys like this chapter and the next chapter will be update this weekend and check out my other stories from NCIS, the Avengers and Star Wars the Clone Wars! **

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 3: Siren's Call

**Natasha's POV**

Man, this girl can run, but I'm not giving up on finding her. I lost her somehow and she disappeared from my sight. I slow down from running about to catch my breath until I saw a certain silver jeep drove up next to me. I smiled as I try to catch my breath.

"You guys are a life saver." Loki smirked.

"How was the run?" I rolled my eyes as I stood up straight still catching my breath.

"I will say this; she's one hell of a runner. She'd be a great addition to our school's track team I will tell you that." Loki chuckled and so did Thor.

"Where do you think she went?"

"Good question, I don't know the only place I can think of is the mall or the pub that we hang out at." Loki nodded and he looked towards Thor.

"Text Tony and Steve, tell them to try and look at the mall." He nodded and started to text Tony and Steve. He looked back at me. "We'll go to the pub see if she's there. If not we'll meet up with Tony and Steve at the mall." I nodded and walked towards the jeep and got in. Thor drove to the pub that wasn't far from the mall maybe like two streets away.

"What did Principal Fury say before I ran off?" Loki glanced in the back where I was seated behind me.

"He told everyone to go home and said we'll start in two days. It gives everyone enough time to get their minds off of the shooting and be with their families and friends. I know a few handfuls of the students maybe not be back, but it's almost the weekend so they may be back next week."

"That gives us enough time to help out Sarah with anything that she's going through or whatever happened we need to be there for her." Loki nodded he opened his mouth, but was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He turned around and grabbed his phone from the dashboard and answered it.

"Tony did you find her?"

_"No, but you might want to turn on the radio."_ I looked at Thor with a confused look, but he turned on the radio and turned to the news station. We weren't prepared to hear the daily news.

"_We interrupted this program with a news update. A day of loss and sorrow has struck the United States Navy. An NCIS strike team was investigating a murder of Naval Officer a year ago was called in with new information. The team went to investigate the new evidence that was located in an old abandon warehouse. We go to Susan who is broadcasting live at the scene, Susan?"_

_ "Thank you Kurt, I am here at the scene where the NCIS team entered the warehouse only to find no evidence whatsoever, but a set up. Just a few minutes after they entered, the warehouse was triggered to explode. Police and firefighters are desperately looking for survivors, but have found no one. The police have confirmed that there are no survivors of the strike team. No names have been identified expect for NCIS Special Agent Robert S. Chandler. He's one of NCIS top agents at NCIS who was suppose to retire in a few months so he can be with his daughter whose name has not been released to the public. Sources say this was Special Agent Robert S. Chandler's last assignment before retirement. I was also been told that the Director of NCIS will be having a press conference on today's turn of events and will be discussing a plan of action. This is Susan broadcasting you live, back to you Kurt."_

**Loki's POV**

_"Loki you still there?" _I was snapped back to reality when I heard Stark's voice from my phone.

"I'm still here."

_"You don't think she's at the scene do you?" _Shit, she might be there.

"If she is there then we need to find her now."

_"Got it, give me a second. I'll pinpoint the warehouse's location." _I heard Stark rummaging through something and heard Clint's and Steve's voice in the back ground. I can't believe this is happening to Sarah. She and her father just moved here to Marvel County and now he's gone. I could only imagine the pain she's going through, I know what pain feels like, but death is whole different story. _"Loki, I got the location!" _Stark's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and answered him.

"Where is it?"

_"It's on the outskirts of Marvel County, two and half miles away from the town. Bruce, Clint, Steve and I are on our way and see how much damage there is. Steve got a call from his father saying he's at the scene now."_

"If you find her, call us, don't approach her. If she saw the scene her emotions will be out of control for any of us to handle, just let her be. We'll be there as soon as we can."

_"Roger that. See you when you get here. We'll inform you if anything happens." _With that I hung up the phone and threw on the dashboard of Thor's jeep. I didn't know what to think at this point, Thor was gripping the stirring wheel and Natasha had her face buried in her hands trying not to cry. I leaned my elbow against the door and pressed my knuckles against the side of my forehead. My thoughts are in above and beyond, the memories of finding out the truth about my biological parents, becoming the mischief of the school, hurting everyone around me including my friends and family and not caring about anything anymore. Natasha pulled me back into reality and I saw how much damage I've done. I could see and feel the pain of everyone I hurt especially Natasha. I could feel Sarah's pain of loss and guilt inside of her. No matter how much I'm trying to resist, just by feeling her pain makes me feel no less different from anyone else in this world. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and lightly squeezed it; I glanced over my shoulder and saw Natasha with tears streaming down her face. She knows what it feels like, the pain, grief, guilt and sorrow, she feels it all. I laid my hand on hers and rubbed my thumb against her soft skin. I looked over at Thor who was holding back his own tears. I gently laid my hand on his shoulders and lightly squeezed it as well. He was worried about Sarah as well, we all were.

"We'll find her." Natasha's soft voice broke my lingering thought which was good because I was thinking of the worse at this point.

"We're almost there." Thank god not that I love Thor, but this car ride was getting awkward after what we heard on the radio about the explosion and no survivors. We all let our tears fall and now we need to help out Sarah. Just because she lost her father doesn't mean she has to do this alone.

**Steve's POV**

"We're here." Bruce, Clint, Stark and I got out of the car and started jogging up the hill. Since I was the fastest, so I got to see it firsthand. My eyes widened at how much damage there is, the old warehouse basically collapsed on itself, firemen working around putting the fire out, finding remains of the bodies, reporters everywhere around the distances of the wreckage. I scanned the area to find Sarah only problem was, I don't know what Sarah looks like. Shit. "Steve!" I turned around and saw Bruce, Clint, Loki, Natasha, Thor and Stark jogging up the hill. Stark was falling behind everyone else and Loki was first to jog up the hill. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my god." He whispered as everyone came up and saw the scene as well. Natasha covered her mouth, Clint closed his eyes and lowered his heads, Bruce took off his glasses as tears stream down his face, Thor lowered his head and his eyes closed, Stark rubbed the back of his head and started to walk away I guess by looking at this reminds him of when his father was captured by terrorists and Loki's mouth was slightly opened and kept staring at the horror in front of him. "Did they find any more survivors?" I shook my head.

"They haven't found any more bodies left under the wreckage. I don't think there going to find anymore either." I didn't want to say it, but I couldn't lie and give them hope. Lying about something isn't what I want to do. I can't lie let's just say that. I looked back at the scene and I see two firemen carrying a stretcher with a white sheet over it. They found another body. We watched them carrying the dead body off and were put into the van, so much destruction and so much grief everyone is feeling. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to my left and saw a girl who looked our age, she was wearing ripped denim jeans, black combat boots, wearing a black t-shirt with weird lettering, and she was also wearing a black hooded jacket with the Monster Energy and a bunch of different logos on it too. She has light peach color skin, black hair with a tint of red that shines in the sun's rays, she has slim body, but she has a bit of muscle in legs and arms. She was beautiful or at least the side of her face is. She watched as the scene unfolds in front of her, she holds her breath in. I looked back towards the scene as a firemen yell for his crew saying that he found another body. I watched as the three firemen helped out getting the body out of the wreckage, I held in my breath to see who it was; it turns out to be another NCIS agent.

"JARVIS, hack into their communication."

_"Right away sir." _We all waited for the results seeing who it was. I looked back at Tony; he tugged off his earphones gently and let them fall to the ground. I didn't like this at all.

"The body was identified."

"Who was it?" Tony looked at me and his eyes tell me to beg him not to say it at all. He doesn't want to say the name of the body that belongs too. He's taken death very seriously including military deaths. After this day, I'm probably going to take death more seriously after what I've seen today and I think everyone else as well. I glanced back at Sarah who was still holding her breath hoping it's not her father's teammate. To be honest, I hope it's not them too. I look back at Tony who looked back at the scene. "Tony, who is it?" He took in a deep shaky breath and let it out as a tear rolls down his face.

"Special Agent Sean McGee."


	4. The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Hey guys, I'm just going to make this short and brief, here it goes. So in this chapter it's only Sarah's and Loki's POV, they are long I know, but I wanted to get to know Sarah's emotions and what she feels and how much her life has changed and how she wishes her life to be normal, but she knows it's never going to be normal, she can only try. With Loki, he honestly does worry about her after what he heard and saw at the scene and he knows the pain she feels and telling her that she's not alone. yeah they are long, but I wanted to go into depth, there is a lot of tragedy and loneliness. I got inspired by listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, it inspired me to do this chapter and along with the next chapter as well.**

**So enough chit chat from me, let's get to the story shall we! **

**If you review or favorite this story, I'll give you cyber dinosaur cookie! :D**

**Here is chapter 4 and chapter 5 will be up next week on Monday night!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter4: The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Sarah's POV**

"Sean McGee." That's all I heard. No, Sean. Not him, I just talked to him not long ago, I didn't even know he was going out in the field. I yelled at him in my helmet's Bluetooth and I didn't know he was going to be here or on his way here. I didn't know at all, I didn't mean to say those words to him. I feel guilty and I regret saying those words. Now they were my last words to him and I can't take it back. I was going to call him and apologize to him tonight, but now I can't. I was too late. My eyes caught another car coming towards the scene and stop abruptly. The car door opened and revealed Danny Patterson and Arianna Lawson. My heart skipped a beat; please tell them they were supposed to be on this assignment? I shook my head as I see Arianna being held back by Danny yelling for Agent McGee's name. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I covered my mouth with my hands. I didn't want the group to hear me since they don't know that I'm here. More tears start to roll down my cheeks as Arianna keeps yelling for McGee's name. I couldn't watch anymore, I couldn't just stand here watching them suffer as they keep finding more bodies of the team. My courage came back and I started to run down the hill. I didn't look back as I kept running down the hill trying not to trip over my feet, bushes or rocks. The world around me meant nothing to me like it didn't exist at all. The only thing mattered to me most was getting to Danny and Arianna, which only mattered. Halfway there, I tripped over a rock and I started to roll down the hill, but I caught myself and got back up. My left leg was burning with pain, but I didn't care I just kept running.

"Danny! Arianna!" They both turned around and saw me run towards them. Danny's blue eyes widened as he saw me, Arianna's honey brown eyes were blurred with tears she shed for her love. It felt like the world had slowed down as I made it towards Danny and Arianna. Danny was the first to react and gave me a bone crushing hug. I felt tears dripping down on my head as he shed his tears for the team. I couldn't hold back the tears as they stream down my face, Arianna joins the hug and kisses the top of my head. I didn't care if were being stared at by policemen, reporters, firemen I didn't care. Danny was stroking the back of my head and Arianna laid her forehead against my shoulders. They were the only family I had left besides my mom, but I high doubt that she'll move out here to take care of me. I really doubt that.

"Sarah, we need to take you home." I nodded softly against Danny's chest, Arianna pulled away, kneeled in front of me and Danny pulled away from the warmth of his hug. Arianna wiped her tears away and gently cupped the sides of my face.

"I know what you're thinking and I need you to stop thinking like that. You didn't know that this was going to happen, none of us did. If the Kennedy's are involved we will find them and bring them to justice. I know you don't want to have protective detail, but at this point we have no choice. Even though they say your name to the public doesn't mean you're not at risk, the Kennedy's know who you are and they will stop at nothing to get their revenge. Danny is going to stay with you until we get to the bottom of this." She was right, if the Kennedy's are behind this I am at risk of being killed. I hate knowing the truth, but lying about it isn't going to sugar coat it in the end. All I could do at this moment is nod in agreement.

"The house may be bugged."

"I know, we sent a cleaning crew to sweep the house, when you get home they will not be there, but they will leave a note on the counter in the kitchen. When you see the note, you will give it to Danny and he will call me and tell me that the house is clean of bugs. Can you remember that?"

"I have too, I have no other choice."

"This will all be over soon and you can go back to your normal life."

"My life was never normal, it just turned into one big nightmare that will never go away and will haunt me until the day I die." With that I walked away from Arianna and Danny. I didn't mean to be harsh; I can't help, but feel guilty that I'm the reason for all of this that's happening. I know my life was never normal and it never will be. Instead of staring at the ground, I looked up towards the hill and I saw the group I saw at the school still there watching everything. I still had stained tears on my face; my eyes were puffing and red. They all stared at me; I can see there face expressions they all showed pain and sorrow for the team and my father, the two Odinson boys were amongst them. They showed sadness for my loss, I mouthed 'thank you' to all of them and I turned towards Arianna and Danny. "I have dinner with the Odinson family tonight, will you take me home so I can go and get ready for tonight?" Danny nodded at me and walked towards me.

"It will be no problem at all." I gave a shy smile since my heart was still broken to the fact that dad won't be there to welcome me home like he always does. It was hard knowing that he won't be home anymore or that I won't hear his voice ringing around the house. He won't be here when I graduate from high school. The more of the realizations I thought of the more tears started to streaming down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I didn't bother to look up because I know it was Danny trying to comfort me. "Come on, let's get you home." I slightly nodded and started to walk towards the car that was the property of NCIS. Arianna said that she was going to stay behind and watch over the scene since it's now NCIS crime scene. I looked back up towards the hill and only saw one person; I guess the rest of the group decided it was time to leave. It was the guy named Loki. I couldn't help, but give him a small smile then I looked away and got into the car. As I opened the door, Danny grabbed my shoulders and jerked me away from the car.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled at him, he looked at me with a panic face.

"Everyone get out of the way!"

"What the hell is going on!?"

"The car is rigged to explode!" My eyes widened and my mouth slightly fell opened. He then pushed me towards the hill, I looked back at him and he was still near the car. Arianna was being pulled back by the firemen and taking her towards cover. Danny gave me a smiled and mouthed 'I love you'. I shook my head as tears started run down my face again. Before I could say anything the car exploded. The explosion threw me across the road and towards the hill and I landed on my side. My vision was a blur, I could hear a high pitch noise, I can't hear anything else, black smoke flies up towards the sky, the fire burns the car and my whole body aches in pain. I slowly get up, my vision is still fuzzy, my mind is telling me to run and I felt my legs start to move. I look for Arianna with her gun in her hand and shooting at someone. I looked towards the distances, saw men in black with different kind of weapons in their hands shooting at the policemen and Arianna. I look back towards Arianna who is yelling at me to get out of here and run as fast as you can. My legs were still moving and I started to run up the hill. My vision wasn't getting any better, it was still fuzzy and I kept tripping over rocks and my own two feet. I put all of my energy in my legs and kept climbing up the hill. However, it wasn't enough, my breathing was heavy, my chest started to burn, the air started to thicken, blood from my wound on the side of my forehead was still bleeding, I could feel blood running down my left leg, I was still covered in dirty from when I hit the ground and my clothes were burned. I still heard gunshots being fired at the scene; I glanced down and saw Arianna still shooting at the men in black. They didn't notice I was gone, I sighed in relief, I just hope Arianna makes it out alive. I looked back up the hill and the light from the sun blinded me. I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground. My breathing was heavy, my energy was completely gone and I was losing to stay consciousness, but I was failing. All I could see was a light like it was here to take me somewhere else. I reached for it like it was my dying wish or something, but little did I know that sleep was about to take over, something grabs my hand. My eyes snapped opened only to see a pair of beautiful green emerald eyes, pale skin, black hair that slick back and a very handsome face.

"Sarah." He whispered my name coming from his lips, I gave a small smile to him and I felt relief again.

"Loki." I whispered he looked a little shocked that I know his name. He gently pulls me towards him and gently helping me up without getting the others attention at the scene. He put his arm around my waist, my arm latches to his waist, his other arm around my shoulders and my arm wrapped around his neck. He guides me up to the top of the hill and then down the hill again slowly since I was already exhausted and injured.

"Everything is going to be okay Sarah; we'll get you somewhere safe." He whispers to me and I could feel the worry and the concern for me, but I barely know him. All I could do is nod as he guides me down the hill towards his friends who were still here, but waiting for him.

"Loki," He looks down at me, I could see the worry in his eyes like he was scared that I'm dying. I swallowed the lump in my throat, my eyelids were closing on me and sleeping was taking me over again. "Thank you." I slumped into his side as I slip into a dreamless sleep.

**Loki's POV**

"Thank you." Those were her two last words before she slumped into my side and lost consciousness. My eyes widened and I was in a panic.

"Sarah?" My voice was soft and I light shook her, but she didn't wake. I adjust her and I scooped her up in my arms and carried her bridal style down the hill. I jogged down the hill, hitting the level ground; I see Thor and everyone else who are waiting for me. "Thor!" His head snapped towards my direction as I jogged towards him. His bright sea blue eyes widened and he jogged towards me, everyone looked in my direction, Bruce put back on his glasses to get a better look at what's happening, Clint's jaw dropped, Natasha gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, Steve blue eyes widened in horror and his mouth slightly opened and Stark covered his mouth with his hand. Thor put two of his fingers on the side of her throat to check for a pulse.

"She has a pulse," He looked at me and I nodded. "We need to get her to a hospital." I shook my head.

"No, we can't."

"Loki, she needs a doctor."

"You didn't see what I saw down there. She was pushed away from the explosion."

"But she was still near the explosion."

"She may have been thrown back from the impact, but she's still alive. She climbed up the hill when gunshots were being fired; they don't even know she escaped. Thor, I saw what they were saying, Sarah knows her life will never be normal and that her life is at risk until they find out who did all of this. Thor please, we can't take her to the hospital, if we do they will find her and her name will be plastered all over the news."

"Loki is right." We both turned towards Steve who came out of his shock when he saw Sarah in my arms. "Thor, she has no one else in this world, we don't even know if her mother is still alive. Her father was the only family she had left, we need to help her and I know my dad will help her as well."

"So will mine." Stark spoke up; he walked towards us and put his hand on Sarah's forehead. "She doesn't have a fever, but she does have a bad wound on the side of her forehead on the right side and has a hurt leg because blood is still seeping out of a wound." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow at Stark, Thor was confused and Steve was kind of impressed. Stark looked at me and rolled his eyes. "I learned from my old man, he used to work for the government and he had to deal with some of this stuff as well. My point is, we can just stick her in the hospital, they'll put her in the records and they'll find her quicker if her name goes public." Thor looked back at me, I was giving him my puppy dog eyes and I was truly worried for her.

"Please Thor." Thor closed his eyes and nodded.

"We'll have to inform father and mother about this, but we can take her back to our house."

"We can't, she can't go back to our house or hers."

"Why?"

"Because the agent said that her house may be bugged."

"Okay so taking her back to our house and hers are out of the question. So where else are we going to go?" I glanced at Stark and he took out his cellphone.

"I will inform the old man about the situation." He pressed his cellphone to his ear and turned around and walked towards his car. I then looked at Steve who knew what I was going to ask.

"You think you can inform your father about the situation as well." Steve nodded and took out his cellphone, but he looked back at me.

"What do you want me to say?"

"To be honest I don't know. You said that he was at the scene right?"

"Yeah, he called me asking if I saw the news and I told him I did and he said stay away and don't come out of the county. However, I can't tell him that I'm near the scene. He doesn't know where here."

"Then we're going to have to wait until we get somewhere in a safe distance in order to call your father." I walked towards Thor's jeep; Natasha opened the back door of the jeep, I gently laid Sarah down in the backseat, Natasha climbed in the backseat and started tending to Sarah's wounds.

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

"There should be one under the seat." Natasha nodded and looked under the seat. She grabbed it and opened it. She took out bandages, rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"I'll take care of her."

"I trust you." She nodded and started to tend to Sarah's wounds. I looked back over towards everyone else; Thor came up to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be alright."

"I'm just worried about her safety and health, she has no family left and we don't even know if her mother is still alive. She has no one left."

"I know and that's why we are going to help her in any way we can." I nodded and sighed. I ran my head through my black hair and sighed. We can still hear gunshots from the distances that tell me that the police and the NCIS agent are still fighting. That gives me a little comfort. Stark came back to join us and the look on his face may have said that he has some good news.

"So talked to the old man and he wants us out of here now." He started to walk towards his car.

"Now?"

"Uh, yeah now!" I was about to ask him something else until I heard the gunshots have been seized. We all turned towards the hill and it was silent. That was not good. "We need to go now!"

"Thor get the car started now!" Thor took action and got into the driver's seat and turned on the engine. I went towards the jeep and Bruce came up to me.

"Let me help with Sarah's wounds. My father is a doctor, he taught me everything." I nodded.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He smiled at got in the back seat with Sarah and Natasha. Natasha scooted over to make room for Bruce who grabbed some bandages and starts to treat Sarah's wound left leg. I closed the door and I looked at Clint and Steve.

"I'm gonna head back to my house and grab what we need, Clint wants me to drop by his house and ask his mother about something. We'll meet you up at Stark's house."

"Alright be careful."

"We will." Clint came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Take care of Sarah and Nat."

"I will." He gave a small smile and patted my shoulder then followed Steve to his car. I got into Thor's jeep and noticed the top was up. "Stark's house." He nodded and put the car in drive. We started to drive off until I looked in the review mirror and saw a guy in a black suit. I look towards Stark's car and Steve's car and they were driving off. Stark steps on it and drives off fast as well as Steve does. Thor put his heavy foot on the pedal and sped off from the men in the black suit. He pulled out his gun and started shooting at us, but he wasn't able aim at the tires or Nat or Bruce. I looked back and saw that we are back on the main road, we saw Stark's car and followed him to his house. I looked back and saw Bruce and Nat still tending to Sarah's wounds. Nat was dabbing Sarah's forehead with a white cloth while Bruce was wrapping Sarah's leg with bandages. "You guys okay?" They both looked up and nodded, Bruce was to answer first.

"Yeah we're okay." I nodded and looked at Nat; she nodded and gave a small smile.

"Were all good." I smiled and nodded. I looked back at Thor who nodded that he was okay as well. He put a hand on my shoulder and lightly squeezed it; I put my hand over his hand and lightly patted it. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, my adrenaline basically went through the roof and now I'm completely exhausted.

"Loki," I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Thor. "We need to call father and mother about the situation. They need to know we are safe."

"I agree, I'll call them on the home line, hopefully mother or father answer the phone." I dialed our home phone number and waited for either mother or father to answer. The dial tone kept going for about two minutes now and I automatically thought the worse. I shook the thought out of my head; I'm not going to think like that not now.

"Hello? Loki is that you?" I sighed in relief. Thank god mother is okay.

"Yes mother it's me."

"Thank god Loki where are you and where is Thor? Is he with you? Did you see the news? Are you and your brother alright?"

"Yes mother we are alright and we heard the news on the radio."

"You know Robert S. Chandler is our new neighbor right? His daughter do you know her name? I know she goes to your school and she's your age as well."

"I know she is, I know her father is our neighbor."

"Do you know his daughter's name?"

"Her name is Sarah Chandler; she was at the scene today."

"Is she alright?"

"She's unconsciousness, her left leg is wounded. She almost got caught in an explosion, but she made it out."

"As long as she's okay and your okay and Thor is okay then I'm in relief you all are safe."

"Me too, we're heading to Stark's house now, Steve is going to call his father about the situation and that Sarah is safe. He'll be joining us shortly after stopping by Clint's house."

"Should I call Bruce's father to see if he can come down to Mr. Stark's house to take a look at Sarah's wounds?"

"I think it would be a good idea; if he's available, if not then JARVIS can have a look at her."

"Alright, I'll inform your father about what's going on and we'll meet you there at Mr. Stark's house soon."

"Okay, we'll meet you there. See you soon."

"Be careful Loki, make sure Thor stays out of trouble."

"I'll try my best."

"I love you Loki."

"I love you too mother and Thor loves you too."

"See you soon." With that mother hung up the phone, I looked at the screen of my phone and saw the end call sign on. I locked my phone and put it back in my jacket pocket.

"Mother and father will be joining us at Stark's house soon. They want to help out with Sarah's situation." Thor nodded and continued to follow Stark.

"We'll be there soon." I nodded and looked out the window and saw everything pass by us at a fast speed. This has been a long day, but what I can't get out of my mind was when Sarah was reaching out for something. What was she reaching for and why? Did she think she was going to die? Or did she see something like a light? Whatever it was, she knows she's safe, safe from danger and safe from being hurt. It's going to be a long weekend, I just know it, but it's worth it.


	5. Recovery Begins Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a week to update, school has literally taking over my life at this point since the quarter is almost over. Do not fret! Another chapter has been posted!**

**So last chapter the gang was at the scene they had no idea Sarah was next to them all along and hears Special Agent Sean McGee's name and she's heartbroken. She runs down to meet with Agent Patterson and Agent Lawson. Unfortunately it's not all happy endings. Car explodes, guys in black suits shooting the cops and Sarah barely makes it out and this was in the last chapter.**

**In this chapter, it's Tony's and Sarah's POV, it's a little long, but since it's part 1, i kind of wanted to be long, so they made it to Tony's house and Sarah is losing blood from her leg wound and Tony starts to panic. They successfully get to his house and Tony and his dad are talking about how much blood she needs, how much she lost and all the fun stuff. **

******And that plot thickens!**

******Haha I've always wanted to say that! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I have no idea when part 2 will be out so give me sometime and I won't let you guys down.**

******I do not own any of the Marvel characters! I own Sarah, her father and the agents!**

******Enjoy!**

******Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 5: Recovery Begins Part 1

**Tony's POV**

The drive to my house was long and borrowing since I didn't have Bruce with me to keep me company. He's with Loki, Natasha and Thor helping out Natasha with Sarah's wounds and making sure she's okay from further injuries. My thoughts are out of control, my mind keeps having memory flash backs from when my dad was kidnapped by terrorists and was a prisoner for week's maybe months on end. They demanded money and weapons so they can win the war and take control of their country. However, they couldn't do anything unless my father built the weapons that he created. Before my father could finish it, a rescue team was put into action. A team took down the group and rescued my father. When he returned home, he became a different person, he changed his views on this war and he stopped building weapons of mass destruction and started working on something that can turn around this war. He never really explained it to me, but he knows I'll find out soon. I hear my phone go off with AC/DC "Shoot to Thrill" ringtone, I picked it up, looked at the caller ID and it was Pepper. I answered and immediately I'm greeted with her yelling in my ear.

"Anthony Edward Stark! Where have you been!? I've been worried sick about you and the others! Did you hear the news about the explosion on the outskirts of Marvel County!? Where are you!? Are you okay!?" I sighed, oh boy.

"I am fine Pepper and so is everyone else, yes we did hear about the explosion, I'm on my way home and I'm fine."

"Well where the hell have you've been then!?"

"We all went to the scene."

"What the hell Tony! Why did you go to scene!?"

"Natasha ran after the new girl and led us to the scene."

"Why did Natasha run after her?"

"She knew something was up, so she went after her, but lost her after running after her for at least two and half miles. We didn't know why she was running away, but when we heard the news about her father, we knew exactly where she was going."

"Who is she? Is she okay? Are you guys okay?"

"I'll explain when we get back to my place I promise. Pepper,"

"Tony?"  
"I need you to meet us at my house, Steve and Clint are going to stop by his house and grab some things and Clint's house as well. Loki called his parents and will be meeting us there and I think Bruce is going to call his father. Pepper I can't really explain the situation on the phone, I will explain when we get back I promise."

"Okay Tony, I'll be there as soon as possible. How is she doing?"

"She's hanging in there, but we have some more troubling news, but I can't say it on the phone."

"I'm leaving my house right now; I'll be at your house in ten minutes."

"Make sure you are not followed Pepper."

"I know Tony, I remember what you taught me."

"That's my girl."

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I'll see you soon." I hung up and continued to drive towards my house. I look in the review mirror to make sure Thor was still following me and he was. He's never good with direction, so glad Loki is with him. I turn left, drive down the driveway as well as does Thor. I drive through the U circle of the house and parked right in front of the door. I turned off the engine, got out of the car and waved down Thor. He parked right behind me and got out of the car. I walked towards him as I and saw Loki who was still in the car waiting for me. He had a concerned expression which is not good. "How is she?"

"She's fine, but she's still losing too much blood from her wounded leg." I ran my hand through my black short hair and start to pace. I looked back at Thor was full of concern as is Loki. "What type of blood does she have?"

"I don't know we didn't get a chance to ask her, she's asleep."

"You mean she's unconscious right?"

"Yes that's what I meant."

"How much blood has she lost?"

"At least a pint from what Bruce told me." I sighed and started pacing again. I thought the wounds weren't that bad, but apparently they are.

"I'm not risking taking her to the hospital."

"I agree, Bruce is calling his father to see if he could meet us at your place. He's probably the only one who can help her at this point. Bruce is trying to stop the bleeding as much as possible." I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes.

"We need to get her inside." Thor nodded and turned towards the car and motioned Loki to bring in Sarah and the others. Loki nodded and got out of the car. He opened the back door of the jeep, Natasha got out first then Bruce who was carefully carrying Sarah. Both Thor and I walked quickly towards them. "Let's get her inside quickly." They all nodded and quickly went the stairs to the door. I opened the door more like busting through the door and yelled for my father. "Dad! Dad where are you!?" My voiced echoed throughout the house seeing if my father did hear me this time. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and from the main stairs. Jarvis came from the hallway straight towards us and my father comes down from the stairs.

"What can do for you Mister Stark?" I looked at Jarvis and nodded.

"I need you to take Bruce, Loki, Natasha and Thor to the guest room and I need you to go and get the medical kit as well. Sarah is badly injured and we need to stop the bleeding in her left leg." Jarvis nodded and motioned them to the stairs.

"Of course Mister Stark, this way please." The gang followed Jarvis up the stairs, dad came down, walked towards me and gave me a hug me for the first time in a long time since he came back. I won't lie, but the hug was awkward that my father gave me. I patted him on the back awkwardly; he pulled back and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Anthony?" I sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine; I'm more worried about Sarah. She's losing way too much blood, Bruce can't stop the bleeding, she has no one left and we don't even know if her mother is still alive."

"Wait, her mother doesn't live with them?" I shook my head.

"Not that we know. She moved here with her dad so I'm guessing her mother might be out of the picture."

"It could be possible her father and mother went through a divorce, probably because of his work and what he does for a living."

"Anything is possible still, she moved here during the summer and she lives next door to Thor and Loki."

"Where they suppose to have over her and her father over or something?" I nodded.

"They were supposed to have dinner with Sarah and her father, but I highly doubt that's going to happen." Silence filled the room as I start to pace again and rubbing the back of my head. My father crossed his arms across his chest and he had his hands on his mouth. I really need to stop pacing, it's not healthy for me and Pepper is going to get on my case again about pacing back and forth. The door bell broke my thinking pace and I looked at dad who was confused as well and shrugged. I walked towards the door and opened it to see Thor and Loki's parents. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Odinson."

"Hello Tony, Howard." I looked back and saw dad smile and nod.

"Hello Frigga, Odin." Thor and Loki's father gave a slight nod at dad.

"Hello Howard."

"What can I do you do for you both on this unfortunate night?"

"Loki called the house and filled us in the on situation with our new neighbor next door to us. We heard about her father's unfortunate death." I flinched a little when he mentioned death, but I put that in the back of my head and focused on the conversation.

"Yes, I heard that she and her father were supposed to have dinner with your family tonight." Mrs. Odinson nodded and gave a shy smile.

"Yes that is correct, but when we saw the news about the explosion and heard Robert's name, we automatically knew that they won't be coming over for dinner." Dad nodded and a thought popped into my head. It was something that Loki said, but I don't know whether if I should mention it or not. Well, here it goes.

"Actually Loki mentioned something earlier before we heard the explosion," Mr. and Mrs. Odinson looked at me curiously and I could feel my dad's eyes on the back of my head. I shifted my feet uncomfortable. "When we were watching from the hill that was looking down at the scene, Sarah ran down and knew two of the agents from NCIS. Loki said that he could see what they were talking about even though he can't hear them, but he can read lips," Before I could say anything else Mr. Odinson interrupted before I could say anything else.

"Loki has an act of lip reading even without hearing voices of the people who are speaking. He learned it from Frigga since he always listened to music most of his time."

"That would make sense on how he got the information and also a great resource in getting information." Dad nodded and gestured the Mr. and Mrs. Odinson to come in the house.

"Son, why don't you go and tell Thor and Loki that their parents are here." I nodded and quickly walked up stairs to the guest room. I just hope Sarah is going to be okay and if not, then we all will lose hope.

**Sarah's POV**

_I hear voices, whispering to me; shadows of darkness surround me like a mist from a storm. I look around see nothing, but darkness. I look around and started to panic when I hear a strange voice coming from the darkness._

_ "Poor child," I looked around looking for the something or someone speaking to me, but I had an idea of who it was. Darkness._

_ "Leave me alone."_

_ "I don't think so child." I turned around and saw a shadow figure coming towards me fast. It knocked me to the floor, but I quickly got up before it could attack me again. I dodged it and started running. I didn't know where I was running from, but I didn't want to stop. The shadow caught up with me and knocked me to the floor again. I groaned as I felt pain in my side, I clutched my right side and tried to get up. My legs were shaking and I feel back to the floor not being able to get back up. The shadow comes up and looks down at me as I tremble in fear. _

_ "What do you want from me!?" I screamed at it and then it laughed._

_ "You're soul child." With that the shadow came at me and I screamed with little strength I have left before darkness completely took me over._

"NO!" I screamed and sat up from a bed that I didn't know I was sleeping on. I look around frankly scared out of my mind for the first time in a long time. Fear overcame me and my surroundings are not familiar. A room full of expensive curtains, dresser, chairs and everything else. I looked down at the bedding was soft like it was made of silk and it was gold. The room looks like it could be fit for a king with all this fancy things. I became confused on how I got here, but I remember Loki helping me down the hill and I told him thank you. I also noticed that I'm no longer in my jeans, t-shirt and my Monster Energy hooded jacket, I was now wearing a plain black short nightgown with sleeves that covered my shoulders. I also noticed that my left leg was wrapped in bandages. I rubbed my tired eyes and pushed the covers away from me and got out of the comfortable bed. I walked over to the dresser that had a mirror above it and looked at my reflection. I looked clean, there was no dirt on my face, and the cut on the side of my forehead was cleaned up, but left a little bruise. My hair was brushed out and it was soft, someone must've cleaned my hair as well because I do remember having dirt and ashes from the explosion. I ran my fingers through my hair and I sighed. A soft knock was heard from the door and I looked over towards the door. "Come in." The door opened and revealed a young gentleman wearing a tux and white gloves holding my clothes in his arms. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Good evening Ms. Chandler I see you are feeling better. My name is Jarvis, the Stark family butler. How is your leg feeling?" I gave him a small smile and slightly nod.

"It feels a little sore, but I feel a little better thank you Jarvis. Are those my clothes?"

"Yes they are," He walked over towards the bed and gently laid my clothes on the bed. "I took the liberty in washing them; they were quite dirty when you arrived."

"Thank you very much Jarvis, where am I again?"

"You are in the home of Howard and Maria Stark. Their son Anthony brought you and his friends here when you needed medical attention." Howard, why does that name sound so familiar to me? I put the thought in the back of my head and smiled back at Jarvis.

"I would like to say my thanks to Anthony and his family for taking care of me, do you know where they are?"

"They are downstairs in the living room on the left of the house. I will escort you."

"Thank you Jarvis." He held out his arm and I looped my arm around his. We both walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the living room. For some reason I was kind of nervous, I mean I'm wearing a short nightgown. I don't want to embarrass myself by wearing a nightgown. Before we entered, I felt something was wrapped around my shoulders; it was a black silk scarf. I looked at Jarvis and smiled. "Thank you Jarvis, I was a bit cold."

"No problem Ms. Chandler."

"Sarah, call me Sarah." He smiled and motioned me towards the living room. I sighed and walked towards the living room entrance. I saw a lot of people in there, some were sleeping on the floor, some were still awake watching TV, a few were on the couch sleeping and one was sitting in a chair reading a book. I walked in barefoot and quietly and leaned against the wall. The man who had his black hair slick back in like a boy scout kind of style looked up from his book and saw me. He has a mustache and he looked like he was in his 40s, he was wearing a nice white shirt with a black tie and wearing neat black pants with nice black dress shoes.

"Sarah,"

"Hello Mr. Stark." He quickly walked towards me with quick footing around the people who were sleeping on the floor and gave me a gentle hug. There's something about this man that I recognize, but I can't put my finger on it. He pulled away from the hug and put his hands on my shoulder.

"When did you wake up?"

"Not long ago, I'm actually surprised no one didn't hear me scream, but I think I know why."

"Everyone has been working around the clock to help you with your wounded leg along with the blood loss."

"How much blood did I lose?"

"About three pints of blood, but we managed to get it back. Dr. Banner ran your blood to see what type of blood you are. Your blood type is blood A and we had enough for a blood transfusion."

"Who donated their blood?"

"No one did, Dr. Banner got two pints of blood from the hospital, he told them that it was a private patient he was taking care of and they understood."

"I think I need to go thank him for taking time out of his work to take care of me."

"In time, right now you look like you could use a good meal. You look famished." Mr. Stark put his arm around my shoulders and guided me towards the kitchen. I glanced back towards the couch and saw Loki sprawled on the couch sleeping. I couldn't help, but smile. Mr. Stark opened the kitchen only to meet Jarvis and a woman with long brown wavy hair, brown chocolate eyes, red plush lips and wearing a long white nightgown with a long robe. She looks very beautiful and she looks like she's in her mid 30s. She smiled at the both of us.

"You're awake, I'm so happy that you are alright." She quickly made her way towards us and gave me a hug more like a bear hug if you ask me.

"Gently Maria." Mr. Stark said in a whisper, she quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I was just so worried when I heard the news. I was so worried about you and when Tony and his friends brought you here, I felt my heart break, but I'm so happy that you are alright. You're father was a great man." I became confused and slowly back away from Mrs. Stark.

"How do you know my father?" Mrs. Stark looked confused and looked at Mr. Stark. His expression was blank and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"You didn't tell her didn't you?" He scratched the side of his nose and sighed.

"Maria she woke up not long ago, let her adjust to what happened and then we can talk." I shook my head and swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

"No, I want to know how you know my father and how do you know me." It became silent in the kitchen, Jarvis put a bowl of strawberries on the counter and I eyed the bowl full of strawberries. I looked back at them and my eyebrows furrowed. "Strawberries?" They both looked at the counter and saw the bowl. I narrowed my eyes at the bowl and looked at them again. "Why strawberries?" They both looked at each other like they've been caught doing something wrong. "There's something you're not telling me is there?" Ms. Stark sighed, leaned her hand against her forehead while her other hand is supporting her elbow and Mr. Stark rubbed his eyes.

"Dad," Mr. and Mrs. Stark heads snapped towards the kitchen door, I spun around and saw Tony leaning against the wall. His arms were cross across his chest. "She has a right to know." I was confused and lost that I walked towards the counter and sat in a chair. I started eating the bowl of strawberries so I won't pass out from exhaustion. I heard footsteps coming towards me and a hand on my shoulder.

"We somehow know each other, don't we?" I glanced up at Tony and he nodded. "We're somehow related are we?" He nodded, I grabbed another strawberry, but I slowly put it back in the bowl. "The only people who knows I like strawberries are my dad and my mom," Tony's hand lightly squeezed my shoulder and I closed my eyes. Why did I not see it when I came in the kitchen? The beauty, the natural skin, the eyes. I looked towards Mr. and Mrs. Stark with a little hurt in my eyes. "How long have you've been here mom?" Mom looked at me, gave me a hurt smile and tears streaming down her cheeks.


	6. Recovery Begins Part 2

**Hey guys! First off I would like to apologize for not updating this two weeks ago. Finals were coming up and this is my last week of school so I don't know when I will be updating, but I have next week off of school and it's spring break so there will be a lot of updating of everything! **

**So in the last chapter they all made it to Tony Stark's house and Sarah gets medical attention from Bruce's father (I know i didn't mention him, but I will in the next chapter i promise) and Loki and the others take her to the guest room. Tony and his father Howard have a talk and see what they can with Sarah's recovery also being interrupted by the arrival of Loki and Thor's parents. When Sarah wakes up she has a nightmare, at first she doesn't remember where she is until Jarvis the butler informs her that she is staying at the home of the Stark family. She meets Howard Stark and is happy and she is doing okay. However, all is not well with a surprise, who is? (if you read the last chapter they you probably know). **

**So that was the last chapter now in this chapter she has a flashback of a certain family member (seriously if you read the last chapter then you already know who I'm talking about) and it doesn't go well. Sarah is not happy that this certain family member is Howard's wife and stepmother to Tony Stark. How will she handle all of it? Will it bring back horrible memories? Will she be her parental guidance again? Will it bring the nightmares again? Will the abuse come back again? All questions are running through Sarah's mind as her journey continues.**

**Yeah I know that was a little dramatic I know, but it was in my head and I had to type it out so I wouldn't forget. (Smiles awkwardly) So i really hope you guys like this chapter this is part 2. Part 3 and 4 will be up hopefully soon or during my spring break. I think in these next two chapters are going to be long because I'm going into depths with the characters emotions as well as my character Sarah because I'm actually using my emotions when I lost a few close caring people in my life so if it's a little dramatic i'm sorry, but that's what I went through.**

**So enough of me talking so you guys can get to reading. **

**I do no own Marvel's the Avengers characters! I own my OCs! **

**Enjoy!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 6: Recovery Begins Part 2

**Sarah's POV**

**Flashback**

_ "Why do you have to go?" Mom was packing the rest of her bags from the bedroom. She was divorcing dad because of his job and she couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't handle the long nights, the long deployments, the missions, Desert Storm. She kept thinking that dad wouldn't come home, she wouldn't sleep or eat for days on end. Sometimes she wouldn't even care what I did just make sure I come home safe and sound. She just couldn't handle it anymore so she questioned dad about his love for her. It crossed the line, he was doing his job so he could protect us, but my mother didn't believe it and asked for a divorce. At that time, I thought it was because of me being bullied all the time and not having a back bone to stand up to them. I heard a zipping noise that broke out of my own thoughts and back to reality. Mom had finished all of her packing and she turned towards me. Her long wavy brown hair was down, her chocolate brown eyes stare at me with sadness, she was wearing a red casual dress that went to her knees, wearing red heels, a pearl necklace wrapped around her neck and her natural beauty glowed from the sunlight as shines on her beautiful hair. I got mom's beauty, but I got everything else from my dad. I was waiting for her to answer my question, but I had a feeling she was avoiding it._

_ "Sarah, you have to understand," _

_ "What do I have to understand? That you're just up and leaving because of dad's job. He loves you mom, he's only doing it because he's protecting us."_

_ "You may think that, but once you see how much he's gone in time you will understand why he's been gone for so long."_

_ "I already to understand, I understand that dad is doing his job, he may not be protecting us the way you want it to be, but I know he's protecting us. You may not see it the way I do."_

_ "Do you have any idea how much your father has missed your life!?"_

_ "I do and understand why he did it in the first place. I know he's an NCIS agent and I know about Desert Storm. I didn't have to dig anything up, I just had a hunch."_

_ "Well if you think you have it all figured out then you don't need me to tell you anything else."_

_ "I guess not." It became silent in the room and I knew it was making me uncomfortable so I decided to break that silence. "So where do you think you'll go?" She shrugged her shoulders._

_ "Probably go back to my mother's place, stay there for a little bit and figure something out."_

_ "I guess grandmother lives in Texas?"_

_ "Yes, she does I'll be staying with her, you're welcome to come if you want. You know you're father won't be there for you all the time." I shook my head and glared at my own mother._

_ "You don't know him like I do." Yes, it was harsh, but dad would never abandon me, it's mom who would do such a thing. "I'm staying whether you like it or not." With that I left the bedroom and downstairs to meet dad in the garage. He should be home any minute from work, mom may not understand, but I certainly do. _

**End of Flashback**

That memory of mom never really left my mind, the way she asked for a divorce to my dad and how she left us. I know she didn't want to leave me behind, but I wanted to stay. Dad never left me, mom did. She was the one who left, she's the one who abandon us and here she is, the wife of Howard Stark and stepmother to Tony Stark. She's living the life, with a husband that's home all the time, but still works the long hours, a perfect genius stepson. She's living in a white perfect house that probably cost millions, expensive clothes, fancy furniture and everything that she's always wanted. She's living the perfect life. Silence has filled the kitchen, I finished the bowl of strawberries, Tony still had his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me, but to be honest it's not working. The silence was getting uncomfortable so Tony decided to break that silence.

"The others are going to be glad that you are feeling better especially Loki, he's been worried about you ever since the fight at the school." I sighed and ran my fingers through my long black hair.

"Can't blame him, I've always had that affect on people. Dad worried about me all the time. Sometimes he would sent one of his teammates to the house and make sure I was safe. He would do that twice a week or something like that. Sometimes he would even come home early just to see me get home from school. However, he only did that because of the bullies, but I can't blame him either."

"I never knew you were bullied," I glanced towards mom and Mr. Stark with his arm wrapped around her waist. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Geez I don't know, maybe because you were yelling at dad about his job. Ring a bell?" I scowled at mom.

"Don't give me that tone young lady, I am your still your mother!"

"Oh now you decided to be a mother and start to care about what happens to me?! Because back then you could care less about what I do! You just told me to come home and that's it! You gave up being a mother to me!"

"I did no such thing! I wanted you to come with me, but you decided to stay with your father!"

"At least he was a father to me! A loving father and now he's been taken away from me! You think you can take his place so easily like nothing ever happened, but you can't! You can't take dad's place because you don't know anything about me!" I shot up from my chair and glared at mom. I slapped Tony's hand away because I know him comforting me isn't going to help now since I'm full of rage. "You're the one who left us! You're the one who abandon us! You are dead to me!" With that mom came up to me and slapped me across the face, I lost my balance and I fell to the floor. My leg was throbbing in pain, my side jolt in pain and yelped when my head made contact with the floor.

"Maria!" I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and I noticed it was Tony. He was at my side in an instant; his eyes were wide as he looked at my mother. I know I shouldn't be surprised she slaps me, but she hasn't done it in a long time. My cheek was stinging in pain and my whole body trembled not because I fear her, but because the pain from injuries is back. By the look on Mr. Stark's expression, he had no idea that I was her daughter and she didn't tell him. For the first time, I didn't know what to feel, my emotions were through the roof, I glare at my mother knowing that she broke my heart, but she broke my father's heart as well. Mr. Stark glared at my mother and she didn't even acknowledge his glare at her. "Tony, take Sarah back to the guest room. Make sure to take a bag of ice with you." Tony didn't need to be told twice; he helped me up to my feet and guided me out of the kitchen. As we entered the living room I saw that everyone was waking up from their slumber. I used my own hand to cover my face and Tony quickly guided me out of the living room, upstairs to the guest room. Once we made it to the guest room, I let the tears fall, but I didn't make a sound. I walked towards the bed and sat down hugging myself. Tony closed the door, walked towards me and sat next to me on the bed. It was silent at first because I didn't know what to say and I couldn't hide my tears. Tony's arm wrapped around my shoulders to keep me warm and broke the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry she slapped you," I leaned my head against his shoulders; his body heat was keeping me warm since I was only wearing a short black nightgown. Why did Tony apologize about me getting slapped? It wasn't his fault; I was just expressing the truth. I sighed and wiped away my left over tears.

"It's not your fault, I was just telling her the truth and I paid the price for it."

"I mean I should've said something before all of it happened. I should've stopped her,"

"You had no idea she was going to do that, none of us did. It's not your fault and it's certainly not your dad's fault either. So don't blame yourself please?" He rested his other hand on mine and lightly squeezed it. "I'm sorry she didn't tell you guys. She's been gone for three years and I couldn't recognize her until I saw the bowl of strawberries. She knows they are my favorite fruit, but you already knew that didn't you?" He nodded.

"I did, when dad started dating her I did some research. I mean I was happy for him, but I just didn't trust anyone at the time expect for my friends, Jarvis and dad. It was hard during that time after dad was a prisoner."

"I know what that feels, after mom left, I didn't trust anyone expect for my dad. He was the only I trusted and I could tell him anything even before mom divorce him. I never really told anything like how I was being bullied at school, I managed to cover up the bruises with make-up and she never noticed."

"For some reason, I could never see you being bullied I mean you took out your attacker today without breaking a sweat."

"I was never like that at my old school. I was the black sheep out of everyone at the stupid school. I was the easier target."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about anymore. You're in a new town, new school and you made new friends."

"You sure they would want to be my friends?" He nodded.

"Positive." I smiled a little and continue to keep my warm, I guess wouldn't be that bad to have Tony as a brother or stepbrother something along those lines. Pain still stung on my cheek as I know it's going to be red tomorrow morning or something. Even though this isn't my first time being slapped by my mother, but I forgot about the pain afterwards. Without knowing it, I was rubbing my sore cheek, Tony notices and gets up. "I'm going to go and get you an ice pack." I nodded, quickly walked out of the room and shut the door. I sighed sadly because my source for warmth has left me alone in this cold room. I ran my fingers through my long black hair and lay down on the bed. My eyes were about to close until I heard a gentle knock on the door. I jolted up from the bed in a sitting position and sighed tiredly.

"Who is it?"

"It's Loki, may I come in?" My breathing just stopped for a second and I adjusted myself.

"Just a second." I quickly walked over towards the dresser and looked at my reflection in the mirror above the dresser. I saw my swollen red cheek and dried tears. I look like shit, but at this point I don't care. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and leaned against the dresser. "Come in." I closed my eyes and bowed my head. I heard the door open and quiet footsteps coming towards me.

"I heard you were awake and I just wanted to come and check up on you."

"That's so sweet of you." I didn't want Loki to look at my swollen cheek, my long black hair was hiding it, but I know he would see it. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I lightly shivered.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay just a little sore in my leg that's all." I pushed a few strains of my hair behind my ear; I glanced at Loki who was standing next to me looking at me curiously.

"What happened to your cheek?" Shit, why did I have to push back my hair? Damnit. I glanced at Loki and I see the worry in his eyes. At this point there was no going back.

"It's nothing, I probably slept on my hand or something." I laughed nervously, I didn't want him to know about my mother being Tony's stepmom actually I didn't want anyone to know. Loki reached for my cheek and brushed away the remaining strains of hair out of my face. I closed my eyes, let the tears fall and slightly bowed my head in shame. I honestly don't know how to explain it, why my cheek is is swollen and red and how much pain it is in. How do you explain to someone you barely know? I felt Loki's fingertips softly touch my red swollen cheek and letting out a shaky breath. "I won't lie to you, but I won't tell you who did it."

"Okay, I won't ask who did it." I nodded and started to walk towards the bed, but instead of sitting on the bed, I leaned against the bed post with my arms across my chest. It took a moment to explain to him how my cheek is in pain. I ran my fingers through my hair again and sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Before me and my father moved here, we used to live in Washington D.C. when my dad was working for NCIS. I had gotten used to dad being gone all the time and for most of my life because I understand why he was gone. I understand what his work demanded and he still made time for me when he would come home, but my mom on the other hand well, she didn't fully understand."

"Because of his job?"

"Because he was gone all the time, his deployments last for about a year maybe even more. However, it depends on how important the assignments are and a majority of them were very much important."

"The more important the assignments are,"

"The longer the deployments are."

"And she obviously didn't like that."

"That's basically it expect it made a great impact on her when he was gone." Silence has taken over the entire room. I looked down at the floor not making eye contact with Loki's emerald green eyes.

"How bad?"

"She wouldn't sleep or eat basically she wouldn't do anything in that matter. I took care of myself, but every day before I went to school, I would leave a tray of food for her. However, when I came home, the tray of food was still there untouched. She would never get out of her room, sometimes I would go in and yell at her to come out and eat something, but every time I tried that she would slap me." I glanced up and I got a caught of Loki's emerald green eyes. They were filled with horror and sadness, he felt sorry for me and it looked like he understands my pain. I broke eye contact with him and looked back at the floor. "To be honest, I think she never really cared about me or my dad."

"Why would you think that?" I looked up to see Loki's face, it was filled with curiosity and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion like it didn't make any sense. However, it made sense to me.

"I felt like she never really loved me or the fact may be still stands I never really loved her. I had the best father and daughter relationship with dad. I may have inherited her natural beauty, but I inherited more of my father." Silence was filled the room again, I looked at Loki again and his expression says that he understands or something like that. I walked up towards the dresser again and looked at my reflection again. Loki was still leaning against the dresser still looking at me curiously. I lightly touched my red swollen cheek as fresh tears start to stream down my face. The realization now hits me since my mother is now back in the picture, she now may be my parental guidance. She'll be back in my life, shit. "Come to think of it, now that she's back in my life, she'll be the one to take care of me since dad is gone. If she does, she'll make my life a living hell and I honestly can't be in the same room as her." I glanced up at Loki who was still looking at me curiously, but in a caring way I think.

"Do you know where she is now?" I hesitated to answer, but I think he has a right to know so I nodded.

"She's Tony Stark's stepmom."

**Loki's POV**

"She's Tony's stepmom?" She nodded and glanced at the floor like she was ashamed of telling me. I wasn't going to judge her; I'm not like those students at our school. I know Thor wouldn't judge her, neither would Natasha, Steve, Clint, Bruce or I would judge her. We're not like that, I'm not like that. I lightly rested my hand on her hand; she looked up at me with fresh tears streaming down her beautiful face. I could hear my own heart breaking into two, she doesn't deserve this. She deserves a loving mother who loves her for who she is and the way she express herself. I lightly squeezed her hand and she looked down at our hands. "You're not alone." She looked up at me, the tears have dried and her eyes were red from the tears. "I may not know what you're going through, but I know the pain that you are going through."

"What was your pain?" I hesitate to tell her about my side of the story; I told her that I know what the pain feels like. "Please," She turned towards me still holding my hand, I rested my other hand on her non swollen cheek and I brushed the tears away. Her coffee brown eyes were so beautiful; her pink lips were just perfect everything about her was just perfect. What is this feeling? It was this warm feeling inside of me that I have never felt before, but what is it? What is this feeling that I have? Before I could say anything, the door opened and walked in Tony with a pack of ice on his hand.

"Sorry it took so long, I was talking with dad and everyone else," He looked up and saw me and Sarah and how close are still we are and the fact that we are still holding hands. Tony eyebrows rose curiously at us, Sarah immediately let of my hand and walked towards the bed. I had also noticed something. She was wearing a short black nightgown with sleeves that covered her shoulders. That warm feeling started burning inside of me and I felt my face getting hot, I quickly looked away from her and leaned against the dresser with my back to her. "Any who, they want to know if you are alright. Mr. and Mrs. Odinson would like to know if you wanted to join for dinner with everyone. The kids are going to have dinner in the basement and watch a movie." I glanced back at Sarah, she showed hesitation my guess she doesn't want to see her mother. I wouldn't blame her. "If you're want to know that you're mother would be down there she isn't. She left the house to cool off."

"She'll never cool off not unless she was ordered too."

"My father told her to leave before you came down. He's still a little upset that she slapped you and to be honest, I see a divorce in the future."

"I'm sorry this happened, I'm tearing your family apart."

"You didn't do this; trust me my family was already torn apart when my real mother died ten years ago when I was seven years old. Since her death my father was never the same and so was I."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." I listened to their conversation, I know they haven't forgotten that I was in the room, but Tony continued on.

"I know what's it like losing someone you love especially a family member. I know the pain you are going through, Loki knows the pain as well especially Natasha." I spun around when Tony mention my name and Natasha's. Tony then looked at me, but back at Sarah who was still looking at the ground while sitting on the bed. "The three of us know what the pain feels like, it's unbearable like you want to crawl in a hole and die. You can't bring yourself to trust anyone about this pain like no one would understand that pain." Sarah looked up at Tony with glistening tears in her eyes clouding her vision. I could also see Tony's own tears glistening in his eyes as well. "Like Loki said, you're not alone," Tony walked towards Sarah and kneeled in front of her. "You have us." He then handed Sarah the ice pack that has already melted, Sarah took it and raised her eyebrow at Tony. He softly laughed and shook his head. "I guess my timing is a little off." Sarah let out a chuckle and so did Tony. I couldn't help, but smile at them both. Tony then got up and pressed his lips on her forehead. "We're the in basement, come down when you're ready." Sarah nodded; Tony walked towards the door, but stopped and looked at me. He smirked at me, walked out of the door and closed the door behind him. A blush crept across my cheeks as I scratch the back of my head.

"I don't like it when he gives me that look." I mumbled to myself, I glanced at Sarah; she was staring at the melted ice pack and looked like she was in a deep thought. She gently rubbed the ice pack with her thumb as fresh new tears stream down her cheeks. I walked over towards her and did what Tony did, kneeled in front of her and cupped her hands in mine. She gazed into my emerald eyes as I gazed into her coffee brown eyes. A spark has been ignited between us. I felt it and she felt it too. My heart was racing fast, my breathing slowed a little and the entire world stopped around us. I had the urge to kiss those luscious lips of hers; however my head tells me it's not the right time. I want to get to know her first, she probably doesn't feel the same way I feel about her, but I don't know that for sure. Our eyes were still locked with each other; it felt like we've stared at each other for entire century. She's just so beautiful, so natural, and so alive. I reached for her cheek with my hand and gently laid my hand on her cheek. Her skin feels so soft, she closed her eyes, she slightly gasp at my touch, but she relaxed as she nuzzled against my hand. She opened her eyes and gave me a small smile; I couldn't help, but smile. "Do you want to go downstairs with the others?" I saw her hesitate, but she slowly nodded. I got up on my feet and held out my hand. I saw her hesitate again and saw mixed emotions in her eyes. She felt so confused whether she could trust me or not, but I gave her a reason. "I'm not going to hurt you and I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let your mother hurt you again. You have my word." Without hesitation this time, she lunged at me and hugged my tightly around my neck. I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist, she buried her face in the croak of my neck and I nuzzled my face in her soft black hair.

"Thank you Loki." She whispered in my ear, I couldn't hide my smile. I tightened my grip around her waist as she nuzzles deeper in the croak of my neck. Everything around us just seemed to stop, but I knew we both would have to go back to reality.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us." I smiled at her and entwined her arm with mine. She tightened the grip on her on my arm, she starts to tremble a little, but I put my other hand on her hand and she stopped trembling. She's starting to trust me, slowly though. We walked down the stairs and down the hallway. She starts to tremble again, but it wasn't because she was scared, it was because she was cold. I took off my black hooded jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She smiled and let go off my arm to put her arms through the sleeves. She was still wearing the short nightgown; I could see goosebumps on her legs knowing that she was still cold. "Maybe I should've changed into my regular clothes. I didn't know it was this cold in the house."

"You get used to it, but we can tell Tony to turn up the heat if you want."

"That's okay, I thought I would be used to the cold since I used to live in Washington D.C. but I guess not just quite yet." We found the door to the basement more like Tony's play pin if you ask me. I opened the door, I was about to go down until Sarah stopped at the entrance of the stairs. She was getting nervous again, I could see it in her eyes.

"Don't worry," I held out my hand for her to take, she looks at me in my eyes. "Everything will be alright." She bit the bottom of her lip showing hesitation. "Do you trust me?" She nodded slowly.

"Yes." She whispered and took my hand. I led her downstairs; I hear the loud music, the voice of Tony and everyone else. It was strange music that I was hearing like it was hard techno or rock or something. As we around the corner, I saw Tony laughing really hard on the couch with his arm around Pepper, next to her was Tasha who was drinking a water bottle, next to her was Clint who was pointing at Tony laughing as well, Bruce, Thor and Steve looked like they were having a debt on something over at the bar. They haven't noticed us just yet until Tony saw us and waved at us.

"Hey! You guys finally came down!" Tony grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and turned off the music. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked straight at us. Sarah hid behind me and gripped tighter on my hand. She used her other hand, pulled the hood up over her face and hid behind me. Tony got up and walked towards us, but not without tripping over a small table and quickly getting up like noting ever happened. "I was wondering if you guys were ever gonna come down, hang and eat pizza!" I glanced over at Clint and Tasha, she gives me a small smile and Clint gave a small wave at me. Tony walked over to me and gave me a bro hug. He looks over my shoulder and sees Sarah hiding from everybody; he then patted me on the arm and held out his hand for Sarah. "Its okay, no one is going to hurt you. Not anyone in this room will hurt you, I promise." Sarah hesitates before taking Tony's hand; I squeezed her hand lightly telling her that 'everything will be okay' kind of squeeze. She slowly let go of my hand and took Tony's hand. She walks out from behind me, the hood is still covering her face, but Tony slowly pushes the hood off her head and reveals her beautiful face. I noticed her cheek was less swollen and less red, but it started to bruise around the corners of her eye and on her cheekbone. Pepper gasp at the sight of the bruise and quickly covered her mouth, Tasha covered her mouth, Clint's eyes went wide at the sight of the bruise and everyone else was shocked as well. Tony lightly brushes his fingers over her cheek. "It's not that bad, I don't think." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"It could have been a lot worse." Tony nodded and I leaned against the wall watching Tony introduce to everyone. "Sarah I would like you to meet Pepper Potts, she's my best friend and girlfriend." Pepper got up, smiled and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah and I'm sorry for your loss. I heard it on the news." Sarah shook Pepper's hand and nodded. I guess she wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. It's understandable.

"That's Natasha Romanoff, our Little Red from Russia. Be careful with her she can be a little temper mental at times, but a good friend none the less." Tasha waved at her.

"Hi." Sarah gave a small wave at Tasha.

"Next to Little Red is our archery boy named Clint Barton, he's quiet, doesn't talk much when new people are around and sometimes he can be an ass." Clint gave a little wave and glared at Tony.

"Stark I would shut up if I were you; you don't want me to embarrass you in front of your new friend." Tony glared at Clint, Tasha was holding her laughter, and Pepper sighed and shook her head. I had to hold in my laughter, but Tony spun around and pointed his finger at me angrily. I held up my hands in the air trying to be innocent one. He rolled his eyes and put his arm around Sarah's shoulders.

"Over here we have Bruce Banner our little science geek, always hitting the books before school starts, he's a genius just like me and if you need any help with your science homework or need a tutor, he's the man for the job." Bruce waved at her and she waved back. "You already know Thor Odinson, but if you don't, this is Thor brother of Loki. I don't know who is the oldest, but their brothers." Thor walked over to Sarah, Tony got out of the way and Thor gave Sarah a gentle hug. I saw her tense up a little, I walked over to them, but Thor released her the moment I got to her.

"I'm very sorry for your lost." She slowly nodded and looked at the ground. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. Thor looked at me with sadness in his eyes and mine are the same. He walked back over to his seat at the bar and hung his head. Tony walked over to him and gently patted him on the back. He whispered something into Thor's ear and nodded. They started to have a hush conversation about something and this time I couldn't make it out. I'm losing my touch again. I looked over at Steve, who was still sitting at the bar, he was nervous of introducing himself to Sarah. He's always nervous around gals as how he would say it, always shy around them, very traditional and he's Catholic. He always held the door for the gals, always has nice manners, always neat, a goody to shoe as Tony would have said it and he's captain of the football team. He's popular at the school; he doesn't hang out with his teammates, but us instead. I've always admire him, always treated others with respect and kindness. Sometimes I wished I was him, but I know wishing doesn't get you anywhere in life. So I lightly squeezed Sarah's shoulders, she looked up at me and I motioned her attention towards Steve. She looked over at him; he was rubbing his hands together being nervous and shy. She nodded and I gave a small smile. I guided her towards Steve, but I still had my arm around her shoulders to give her comfort and letting her know that she's not alone.

"Steve?" His spun around in his chair and his eyes were wide in surprise like deer in head lights or something like that. Never really got that phrase, but he was surprise I could tell you that.

"Loki!? What's up?" I was holding back my smirk and grin at the same time, but the corners of my lips were twitching. Stay focus, you're supposed to introduce him to Sarah since he won't do it himself.

"I was going to introduce to you Sarah, you know since she's new here and she will be going to our school as well." He nodded.

"Yeah, um, uh," This was hopeless, he too nervous. Time to take the reins.

"Sarah this is Steve Rogers, he's captain of the football team and he's a straight A student. If you need any help or need a tutor in any subject, he's the one to go to expect for science. Go to Bruce for that subject." I smiled at her and then looked back at Steve. "Anything else I'm missing?" Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his nice blonde hair.

"I think you've got everything covered." He muttered and this time I couldn't help it and smirked. Steve held out his hand towards Sarah. "It's nice to meet you Sarah." She hesitated a little, but she reached for his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too." She spoke in a whisper, but Steve heard her and nodded, she let go of his hand and started rubbing them nervously. Steve was about to say something else, but Tony clapped his hands together so he could get everyone's attention.

"Now that we introduced Sarah to everyone how about we watch a movie, eh!? Something to cheer us up! I was thinking we watch Brave!" I rolled my eyes and I heard Clint groan. Tony only said that so he can get on Clint's nerves. It was entertaining at times, but now it was getting old. "Okay that's not an option anymore so how about we watch um, how about we watch Rise of the Guardians huh? Heard that was a blast in the theaters and it just came out on DVD. Wanna watch that?" It was silent at first, but Tasha broke that silence.

"Yeah, I would like to watch Rise of the Guardians." Tony did a first pump in the air and smiled like a little child. Clint was next to agreeing.

"It's better than watching Brave so I'm in." Pepper nodded as well.

"I haven't been able to see it in theaters so I'm in as well." Bruce nodded and so did Thor as well.

"I'm in too."

"As am I." So that's six down only three to go. I felt a tug on my shirt and looked at Sarah, she nodded in agreement that we should watch Rise of the Guardians and I nodded as well.

"We're both in." Tony and everyone else smiled. We looked towards Steve who still hasn't given an answer yet. He looked very nervous at making a decision, but he nodded that he would want to watch the movie. Tony clapped his hands together full of excitement.

"Great! I'll go get the movie!" Pepper walked over towards the bar to get us some snacks to eat while we watch the movie. I led Sarah to the couch where Clint and Tasha were sitting at. She sat next to Tasha, Clint moved over to make room for me, Sarah hugged the jacket around her to keep warm, and Tasha grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch and gently draped it over her legs. Sarah looked towards Tasha who gave her a gentle smile.

"Better?" She nodded and became a little more comfortable. "I know what it feels like," She looked at Tasha who laced her fingers with Sarah's. "Losing someone close to you, someone you love and someone close to your heart. It the feeling that you never want to feel again like your heart is breaking piece by piece, I know the feeling." Sarah rubs her arm nervously like she was getting uncomfortable and looking down at the blanket. I was getting a little nervous as well, I don't want Sarah to be uncomfortable. I was about to stop Tasha, but I heard Sarah's voice.

"Like an old wound reopened and the pain came flooding back only this time, its worse." She looked into Tasha's green eyes and she nodded. Sarah looked back at her lap and starting playing with the hem of the blanket with her fingers. "Pain comes flooding back, but you don't feel the full extent of pain right away. It slowly takes your life energy away like sand running through your fingers or it more likely feels that you took a bullet to the heart. However, I feel nothing, this numbness I feel is something I've never experience and I don't know how to handle it anymore. There's no pain only numbness." Tasha lightly squeezed her hand, she knew what Sarah was going through and she is more likely to understand the pain that she is going through. Tasha pulled into a hug as Sarah let the tears fall, Tasha rubbed her back to comfort her, Clint of up from his seat on the couch, kneeled in front of Sarah and laid his head on her lap. He knows the pain of losing someone as well. I think about everyone in this room has lost someone they love or someone that they were close too. We bowed our heads in silence for those we loss in our lives. Sarah started to stroke Clint's hair with her fingers, he was falling asleep as she did it, Tasha was already out, but still had her arm around Sarah's shoulders. I laid my head on her shoulder. All four of us were falling asleep and we were very comfortable and didn't want to move. Before my eyelids closed, I saw Tony smirking with his arm wrapped around Pepper's waist and kissed her cheek. Thor was smiling at us and nodded, Bruce smiled as well, nodded and went back to reading his book and Steve was walking out of the room, but he looked back and nodded goodnight. I wanted to say something to him, but sleep as taken over us and all four of us fell asleep of our illusions.


End file.
